


Vocalize

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: If he didn't say something now, he'd lose him for sure.





	Vocalize

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Rare Pairs Table collection and my re-introduction to daily writing.

How was I supposed to know he didn’t like talking about his family? It’s not like we ever got around to discussing much when we’d get together. A quickie in the gents, an afternoon romp after his Ministry affairs, a one-night stand after New Year’s doesn’t really give much time for one to do much more than get off and get out. But I was tired of being a shadow in his world and if I didn’t give voice to this feeling, vocalize the desire I had to really be a part of his life...

“Seamus?”

The panicked look he shot me was enough to know he wasn’t ready. I shouldn’t have shown up unannounced to his dad’s restaurant but he’d not returned any of my owls.

“Marcus!” His mum’s smile reached her eyes, unlike her son’s whose forced smile showed too many teeth and looked more like a grimace than the one I’d seen him give me every night before leaving my flat.

“Hullo, Mrs Finnegan,” I muttered. “Seamus, can we talk?”


End file.
